Location Unknown
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: E L James owns the characters. I mold them to my story lines. Ana aka Lucky Has had her pilots license since 16 for non powered and 17 for powered aircrafts. All chapters will posted in bold letters behind chapter 1 due to the 200 chapter limit.


_Chapter_**_ 1/1/1/1/1_**

**_Chapter 1 Location Unknown "Call Me Lucky"_**

Anastasia Steele Pilot

I can fly almost any plane or jet made. I fly everywhere as well. I fly commercial as well as private planes. I also fly helicopters. They call me lucky. Dad told me I liked to try to fly off our roof and he finally had made something that would make me safe and showed me how to use it. He created a device where I could fly from the house to the garage in a makeshift airplane. I was outside doing this when the winds came in all the sudden and lifted my plane off the pulleys and into the air.

I landed it safely a mile away.

Ray Steele

Ana was a true daredevil very early in her life. Anas mother Carla was killed by the man she left us for. She gave birth to Ana and just walked out of the hospital and never looked back. I begged her to have my baby and she really didn't want any kids, but she failed to tell me until after she got pregnant. She signed away her rights and gave me full custody during the divorce. I never wanted to hear from her again.

So I had the cutest little fighter pilot you could ever have. The day that happened my housekeeper Mrs Woods was minding Ana and when the plane took off flying she lost her mind. I just so happened to be working in the area she came down in. She just giggled like it was no big deal. The plane Ana landed safely. I built it with the wing flaps and the whole works and showed her how they worked. Everyone calls her Lucky now. She was 7 when that happened. She had no clue how dangerous it was. She landed it perfectly. We panicked until we saw her laughing.

We took pictures, but kept it all private. CPS would have had a field day with that one. Now Ana flies everything she has licenses for.

Ana

I got my pilots license at 17 for powered vehicles. I got my gliders license at 16. I am 21 at this point I have been flying for commercial and private corporations as needed basis. I am a very busy pilot I love it and am not afraid of problems that arise. I can calm even the most nervous of passengers. If I can't they shouldn't be on the plane.

Today is going to be a rough flight, we are expecting high winds and some ice on the wings. We made sure we were prepared for every contingency. I carry in my go bag a miniature verśion of the plane dad built for me for good luck.

**_Chapter 2/2/2/2/2_**

**_Chapter 2 Location Unknown "_**

Ana

We have a crew of three including me. Glad didn't ask my age, a lot do. My flight times and experience is better than my male co pilot today. Tim Cox, I requested Eldridge Jones as the Steward. I Captain most of the corporate jets that hire me. They look at my experience not my age or gender. Cox has been known to harass the female crew.

He knows not to bother me. Ray told him if he tried anything he might not be able to use it after I use my self defense techniques. Dad was a Fighter Pilot until he got me as a gift. He tells me I was the best gift in the world.

Ray

Ana said Cox was the only other co pilot available on short notice. She did get Eldridge though. Everybody underestimates Eldridge because he is gay. People Gay doesn't mean he is weak. 6 '6" and works out every day he can.

Ana

Dad is even intimidated by Eldridge. He is like my co worker / body guard. He is 23, I am training him to fly. He can't afford to train in the flight schools. So I bring him on my flights. Cox will leave the cockpit anyway, so I bring him in and have cox take care of passenger needs. I saw the passengers and all I can say is if Cox gets put of line he might be out for the trip.

Christian Grey

I had to bring in flight staff for this trip, because my other jet went missing with my regular crew on board. The Captain is called Lucky Steele, Taylor knows Ray Steele father of our captain today. Co pilot is not who I would have chose, but he was the only one available for this trip. We have a steward who looks like he could pick any of us up and throw us out of the name is Eldridge Jones. Mia has been trying to hit on him, wrong sex Mia. He checked all of the males out as we got on the plane. Poor Mia.

Taylor

I saw the looks from our steward as all the men entered the plane. Of course it was only momentary and he became the ultimate professional. Sawyer, Reynolds, Prescott are with us for this flight. Elliott Grey is marrying Kate Kavanaugh. Boss is paying for all of the wedding. So we are going to New York and possibly Paris. Gail my wife is coming as well. Mia just can't stop flirting with Eldridge.

Gail

I am watching everything and poor Mia just can help herself. Eldridge makes sure he gets all of settled and after the flight is in the air he brings our meals and drinks along with a few other niceties. I tell him I can assist him and he said, Mr Cox would be helping us soon if we need anything. I then notice a stocky pilot with the name Cox on his pin. Eldridge excuses himself and heads to the cockpit. As he walks in I see a very tiny brunette open the door and move to the other seat. Oh my please don't let mr Grey see her until we land or maybe never.

Taylor saw her as well.

Taylor

I head to the cockpit after seeing a tiny brunette get out of the captains seat and into the co pilots seat. I thought Lucky Steele was flying this bird today. I knock on the door and they tell me to come in. I check and her pin says Captain Steele. She looks like a teenager. She can't be over 5 ' tall. I ask if she is related to Ray Steele in some way?

Ana

One of the passengers knocks on the door and I tell them to come inside. He looks at my name tag and asks me if I am related to Ray Steele in some way. I am his daughter Anastasia Lucky Steele. And you are?

Taylor

I am Jason Taylor an old friend of your fathers. I am also head of security for GEH. Ray always called you Lucky, so I had no idea you were female.

Ana

So my being female is going to be an issue. I do believe you have my background and my experience is far more then the men my age or even 20 years older than me.

Taylor

No being female doesn't cause an issue, but being my bosses type might.

Ana

If you know my dad well then you know I can even take down poor Eldridge here.

Eldridge

Ana you promised not mention that again.

Ana

I won't, oh Taylor Eldridge is being trained by me is that okay? He needs 10 more hours to get his licenses. He would make a perfect addition to mr Greys team don't you think so. Hey get with me on your missing plane and crew I have an idea where the plane could have gotten to safely in that area. Watch Cox he has a problem trying to hit on the females on board. He is married and cheats.

Taylor

Well good luck you two. I notice his roving eyes. I think Ana can handle herself. I walk back to my seat and relax. I whisper to Gail that the brunette is the captain of the plane and her nickname is Lucky. She is Rays child.

Gail

Well imagine that. Lucky is a girl. And a captain. So why is the co pilot out here?

Taylor

Ana is training Eldridge for his last 10 hours flight time to get his pilots licenses. I actually think he would make a good addition to our security team after he passes his licensing board.

**_Chapter 3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 Location Unknown "The Curtain Rises"_**

Eldridge

Ana had me land the plane in bad weather, I did it without a hitch, she showed me how to maneuver around the bad weather. I walk out only needing 4 more hours to get my license. Ana pushed me into getting my license. She said I was wasting ,y time just being the steward since i wanted to be captain of the plane. I get approached by Mr Taylor about a job that will include me piloting as well.

Taylor

I spoke with mr Grey about Eldridge and that fact he was about to get his pilots license. I explained that we could use him as a pilot and a body guard.. He said do the checks and offer him enough he won't say no.

Mr Grey

Can we get Lucky as well? They both landed the plane beautifully. So when we do the flight back he can get his license with the Captains help?

Taylor

The Captain guided him, but he did it himself. Lucky is a fairly decent person in the fact it adds someone else to pur list of capable pilots. Oh the captain said something about possibly being able to locate the place where your plane and people might have landed safely if they had troubles. I gave them coordinates and they found them alive, but your plane definitely had mechanical issues.

Mr Grey

Wow I need to thank the captain then.

Ana

Taylor told me they found the other crew and the plane was indeed malfunctioning. I was told his boss wanted to thank me.

Taylor

I bring out Ana and walk past Cox out like a light. Lazy SOB. Ana hits him and says you are fired..I lead her up an wait for Grey to look up and greet Lucky.

Grey

Hi, I look up and I am met with a true beauty. I can't stop looking at her after I stand to greet her. I introduce myself and my family and ask if she is indeed called Lucky.

Ana

Yes it has something to do with my first flight and landing at 7 years old. Long story high winds. Ray will tell it far better than I could. Let's just say Ray built me a plane with all I needèd to fly , but no motor. High winds lifted it up and I flew a mile at 7 years old and landed it where I saw my dads truck. They still have the pictures. I landed it safely and no injuries.

Cox

I can't believe Steele fired me. She warned me to be on my toes and professional. So I fell asleep, I of course was drinking some of the good stuff. I just sat down for a bit and nodded off. She knew about my drinking and said she would give a chance for my wife and kids sake. I blew it yet again. As I was getting my bag she came to me with a ticket to get back to Seattle. She said most of my severance will go to my wife and kids. She also handed me the number to a rehab center. She said your health insurance is good for a year. Don't blow this chance and try to get better for your children.

Ana

I hate firing people, but I can't have a drunk crew member. I have to say the passengers were gracious about it.

Christian

I have to say she handled firing her co pilot well. When I go to leave I get both Eldridge and Anas cell numbers and tell them to see me when we get off the plane in Seattle. Eldridge will have more hours under his belt and will get his pilots license. I want to hire them for additional crews, of course we need to get each of them flight crews. Now I have to replace two planes.

Ana can fly helicopters and gliders. Her Salary with be commensurate with her experience. Which is far more than my other two pilots. Plus she is smarter than they are. Nicer to look at.

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 Location Unknown "After Paris"_**

Christian

Eldridge turned out to be one helluva pilot along with also being body guard to my family on plane trips. Ana flies the helicopter for staff whenever we need it. I have to say she picked out very good people for our flight crews. Cox is following through on his rehab. She said she has a guy who wants to give him a second chance. But he has to convince her he is ready. She is making sure his family is looked after. I asked why go out of the way for this guy? She just smiled and said it is for his family. He provides for wife, kids, both sets of parents and his orphaned niece and nephew.

Ana

I explain to Mr Grey that Cox has a full plate and he is the families only source of income. I tell him, that he and his wife have two sets of parents, 4 children of their own and his niece and nephew that were orphaned last year. All of this brought on the drinking. So he needed someone to recognize his call for help. I told him that the guy hiring him is going to straighten him out. An ex fighter pilot called Ray Steele. My dad likes the tough jobs, so it's not going to be a walk in the park working for him. Mr Grey has me on standby for all the flights.

Mia

I have tried to drag Ana shopping with me, but she says she doesn't attend those fancy get togethers like Kate and I do. I did get her to go with us on shopping trips in New York and Paris. We came back with 10grand worth of dresses, shoes, and lingerie. She bought 300.00 worth of clothing and looked fabulous. Christian said we should shop with her and save him some money. Like he cares how much we are spending on Kates and Elliotts until my wedding extravaganza. Can we say top drawer everything. Ana said she is not getting married, so she doesn't need a wedding dress.

Kate

I tried to fix Ana up and she said she has no plans on getting married, so why date anyone. It would send the wrong message.

Ana

Kate and Mia played matchmaker and ambushed me with a dinner date. I apologized and told him that I was unavailable for dating since I want to die unmarried. I told him both Kate and Mia knew that fact. I explained and left him after paying for his meal that night. I won't be fooled again.

I was going to be married after I got my pilots licenses. We were flying to Vegas to marry with family and friends. While I was flying up front, my groom to be was flying the mile high club in the bedroom on the jet. My dad unlocked the bedroom doors and found them going at it. He came and sat down by me and told me to turn the jet around. He took over flying and got us to a small airfield and dumped my ex fiancé and the slut and refueled. We didn't leave their luggage, they barely had the clothes on their back. Let's just say Ray and I don't hesitate to get rid of trouble causing passengers.

Ray

Ana had me talk to Cox, I found out a few things about him and why he was drinking. I brought him and his whole family back to my ranch to live and work the ranch. It turned out pretty good for all of us. We set some ground rules and the kids like it here and both sets of parents enjoy the ranch. All of them are hard workers. I think Ana introducing Cox and his family to me, God was smiling down at me. Just like when my Ana was born.

Eldridge

Mia and Kate think because I am gay I love to shop. Oh I buy nice suits, but I do not buy dresses. Paris made me cringe. Christian finally told the girls to leave me out of the dress buying. Ana and I found some very nice shops that catered to male and female buyers on a penny saver budget. We brought back a lot more than Mia and Kate. We decided to get on the boutiques mailing lists via emails.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5_**

**_Chapter 5 Location Unknown "Travel Advisory"_**

Eldridge

Snow storms usually put a kink into flying anywhere. But when your boss tells you it's necessary to get where he needs to be and right away, you tend to try. I asked Ana to come along just in case we have issues.

Ana

I can't fathom what could be so urgent that we need to get Mr Grey to New York in the middle of snow storms. When Eldridge called I just about to head out to see a friend of mine. He really is more like my own personal well you know, stress reliever. Today was a bad day and I needed relief.

Tony

Ana got a call from Eldridge and I could tell today was going to be cancelled as well. I usually don't wait for any woman. Ana is not just any woman, she makes my toes curl. Never thought a woman could do that. She told me early on she was not the marrying kind. So if I was willing we could be friends who give each other relaxing relief. Cute huh? That was exactly how she phrased it. We have dinner, lunch or breakfast and then we spend a long time attending to each others needs.

Ana

Well I have to cut this short and I so needed it. Tony will have to wait until we get time again. He knew I am on call most of the time, so he deals with it. One time he tried to change our relationship. I quietly reminded him as to why I didn't want marriage or kids.

My dad went through he— and I will never go what he went through. I kiss Tony as we head to the parking lot to drive off our separate ways.

I keep a bag ready with all I will need for any flight in or out of the US.

Eldridge

Ana thank God was close and would be arriving soon. She will need to change into her pilots uniform. She just left Tony at a restaurant. Guess it will battery operations this time for her. I chuckle as she blows into the plane and heads to change.

Damn if I weren't batting for the other team I would do her seeing her in that dress. It let's you know a lot without revealing much. Even Jay the Steward I have for my crew is drooling. He bats both ways. But he is the ultimate professional when working. When I interviewed him he said that if you want to keep a fantastic job you have to do a fantastic job. I hired him after that and he hasn't failed me.

Even Ana calls him in if he's free.

Taylor

I just caught sight of miss Steele as she headed to change clothes, va va va voom. Mr Grey hasn't arrived yet, he was with his mom at her home in Bellevue when he got an important call. So here we are after arranging everything to be ready at his New York residence. Gail had his bags ready to go along with a few other things for the trip including snacks.

She wants us to eat healthy on our trips. I love my wife for all her caring nature.

Christian

I arrive a bit flustered at having to go to New York in a snow storm. But the call I got from the hospital got my attention at the mention of one name. Even though I gave up my BDSM lifestyle long ago, there was one lady I couldn't give up. Angela E. S. Martin and I see each other when we are in the same city. She and I are monogamous to each other and skype quite often. I think it has been about 9 months since we have been together physically. So when I was called by New York City Good Samaritan hospital regarding Angela needing me to come and it was urgent. I called and had everything put ready to go.

The doctor who called me was Dr Tom Smith, mom seemed to think she knew him. Thought he was an Ob/Gyn or a Pediatrician. Oh well I will find out soon.

Grace

Seeing all the snow whirling around I asked if he could fly in this kind of weather?

Christian

I lean in and kiss mom and say no, but my pilots can fly in it. She laughs and says let me know when you arrive. Sawyer gets me to the plane and we head up with my briefcase and his go bag. We enter and see Eldridge and Jay awaiting me. Then Ana comes out of the restroom straightening her uniform up. Looking at her she has definitely been on a date that ended early. I tell them we need to get to New York safely and in a hurry. I need to get to a friend in the hospital due to an emergency. So everyone moves to leave Seattle.

Dr Tom Smith

I am looking at Angela Martin after we delivered her twin girls. We had to perform an emergency C section after a semi hit her car. They air lifted her here. Lucky for us we had her files here from her false labor pains the week before. So we had up to date emergency contact information. Plus we knew the father's name. She was driving with her only other emergency contact person. She died on scene we were told when the emts answered her cell phone.

Now we wait for an ID from Mr Grey, we can't tell people over the phone, hey you know Angela Martin she died from injuries from a car wreck. We did save your daughters and they are very healthy.

So we just get them here and give them all the news good and bad.

Ana

Eldridge and I are battling the ice and snow all the way in to New York City. We are having to circle for about 45 minutes when we finally get a runway. We barely stopped the plane, but Eldridge banked a right turn and got the traction to stop the plane. As soon as we open the doors the stairs are put in place and off go Mr Grey and both her security to a waiting SUV. We have one waiting for us. So we head to Mr Greys staff quarters.

Eldridge

I asked if Ana was interested in going out for dinner? Joking with her about leaving Tony all alone. If she knew that old Tony has a string of ladies all over. She definitely wouldn't give him the time of day. She told me they just get busy and not much more. Well he does get busy every chance he can. I am starting to think she knows and is ready to dump him.

Jay

I love my job and keep professional, but wow do I work with and for some seriously hot people. Eldridge asked me and Ana to dinner, but I am meeting with a couple who I am seeing. I get the best of both worlds, she only likes men. He is like me and enjoys both sexes. All three of us have a lot of fun. We go out to our favorite clubs every time I make it to town. They know I am on duty and don't drink alcohol.

Taylor

Sawyer drives like a bat out of he— to get to the hospital. We get here in one piece luckily. Mr Grey jumps out andI follow quickly behind him. Damn he's fast, I finally catch up to him at reception. The girl and I mean girl can't stop drooling over him to breathe. I get her attention and she finally answers the questions he asked.

I really don't see why all these women swoon over Grey, but even gay men do as well. He only likes women.

Christian

I get up to the reception desk and I ask where Angelas Martins room is or dr Smith? The stupid child is just drooling, Taylor finally get her out of her catatonic state and gets the answers. We finally find Dr Smiths office and it is an Ob/Gyn. I glance at Taylor and he says, well only one kind of emergency that requires an Ob/Gyn.

Taylor

Got anyone pregnant in the last 9 months? Wasn't it about that time you saw miss Martin?

Christian

Well my family will be happy to know I am not gay. Well let's find out where Angela is at. I walk in and the room is full of women, except one very nervous teenage boy holding his teenage girls hands. She looked abut to pop as did half the ladies in the waiting room. We are told to have a seat until Dr Smith could speak with me. I said Dr Smith had me fly all the way from Seattle in a snow storm saying it was an emergency. Now I have to wait. As I am giving the receptionist he— two of the pregnant women's water breaks. Suddenly everyone moves into high gear for the pregnant women. Finally dr Smith comes out and asks us to come with him as we head to the basement. This is never a good thing.

Dr. Smith

I introduce myself as chaos as usual ensues in my waiting room. Water breaking is not an immediate reason for concern with pregnancies. Plus my interns can handle the hours of labor with them at this point.

I walk Grey and Taylor to the viewing room to have Grey ID Angelas body. He looks sad and says it's her. I tell him that she had to have an emergency c section and died just after we got the second girl out.

Taylor seems to get what I am talking about. Grey finally asks me what did I mean by the second girl out? She was pregnant with twin girls who are doing great by the way. Well let me show you the twins and we can take care of everything in my office.

Taylor

Grey is in shock and it still hasn't sunk in he is a father to twin girls. I sure do. I call Sawyer and have him get everything necessary for twin new borns. Yes you heard me right, get someone to get the best cribs for Greys home. We will need everything. We reach the nursery and there they are identical twin girls. Baby Grey A and Baby Grey B. Both look just like him and seem just as demanding as he can be. Payback's a bi—-.

I see a frantic look on his face as he listens to the doctor about doing DNA testing.

Christian

The copper hair is definitely mine, so I follow the dr inside and we get all the swabs done. He says Angela told him who the father was just in case something happened to her. The doctor is still talking about something as my girls are crying very loudly. Waking all the other babies up. Damn they command a room already. Definitely my progeny. They get attention immediately. Taylors is chuckling.

Dr Smith

I have seen both these babies eyes and they are all mr Grey. I get the DNA started on all of them. I ask if he wants to hold them and he looks scared. So I have him sit and hand him baby A.

Taylor

Seeing Grey holding baby A, I ask to hold baby b. Talk about carbon copy. Grey grins as his finger is grabbed by baby a. We then switch them. He has someone take pictures of us holding the twins and sends them to his mom and dad.

Christian

Dad calls and says whose babies are they? I mean what lady? Because they are you all over. I feed and change both girls with help from the staff. Burping was a real gas that's for sure. Even Taylor said they could out burp Elliott. Wait until Kate and Mia see them. Kate and Elliott have been trying to get pregnant for the last three years. I send pictures to Elliott, Mia, Roz and mom. Suddenly my phone is ringing off the hook.

Gail

Omg I need to get everything ready twin girls. I hear the elevator and in walks the whole Grey family all carrying all kinds of baby things. Elliott has men headed to the guest rooms by Mr Greys room. Paint, cribs all of it. Mia, Kate, Grace and I go look at the designs for the rooms. Three hours later we have everything ready. Grace and I cook for the lot and relax looking at all the pictures we were sent. Jason and mr Grey are smiling from ear to ear.

Carrick

Well we are grandparents. The girls are definitely his. They are Elizabeth Grace Grey and Angela Mia Grey. They are snowed in, but will be here as soon as they possibly can get here. So anyone want to see the latest pictures. They had their birth certificates and their footprints done. Gail hands me a plate and grabs my phone. She smiles and checks them out. She forwards all of them to all of us share the wealth mr Grey.

Grace

Oh my I can't wait to hold those cuties. Mom and dad are going to be surprised on Christmas. Born a week before Christmas.

Carrick

Their mother was in a car wreck and died right after the second girl was taken out. She had an emergency c section. Christian was her emergency contact number.

Kate

I am so jealous, Elliott and I have been trying so hard to have a baby and Christian and his f buddy blunder into not just one, but two babies.

Elliott

I go over and hug my beautiful wife and whisper it will happen soon. Maybe the twins will bring us good luck. She smiles and I kiss her. She is inconsolable.

**_Chapter 6/6/6/6/6/_**

**_Chapter 6 Location Unknown "Seattle Baby Express Leaving Runway 5"_**

Jay

i just got orders to make the flight newborn friendly. WTF. Ana said just go to a baby section and buy all the items on this list. Plenty of formula, diapers, wet ones and a diaper Jeanie. We don't want the plane smelling bad.

Ana

Jay says Ana can you go you are female you should be faster. I look at him so my gender makes me an expert on what babies need is that what you are telling me? He nods and I blow a gasket. I am clueless what an infant needs, just go get what's on the list and throw in some pacifiers for yourself. Now you have an hour I suggest you shop fast. Get a baby friendly sales person to help you. You know one who has the equipment to have babies.

Jay

Damn I pushed the wrong button with Ana. I better get going getting back is going to be the problem, until Eldridge handed me a phone number of a baby store 15 minutes away from the store. I grab the phone and Eldridge tells ,e to tell them it is a rush thing for Christian Grey and its for traveling new borns and money is no object. He hands me a black amex. I keep telling the person on the phone everything thing on my list and I am being driven to the place and OMG they have carts lined up and ready to be put into the car. Food, clothes, diapers, jeanies, everything to car seats portable baby sleeper, blankets. The two men and women all put their heads together and got even more than the list had on it and once we got everything on the plane we found out we needed everything they gave us. 3000.00 plus tax. But not one thing wasn't necessary. Mr Grey called the store personally and got the names of everyone who got it together for him and had them send their home addresses for a bonus check.

Christian

Everything was on board and setup when we arrived. So Jay, Taylor and I get the babies settled and we get up in the air and open the diaper Jeanies up and get that handled. We get the formula going and everything cleaned and diapers at the ready with wipes, powder and baby oil. I was shown how to care for the babies as soon as they found out I was new at the father business. I think they need to have baby care classes along with sex education classes and that might cut down on teen pregnancies. It can also prpare guys and gals how to care for their new baby. I might look into setting up something like that for those who need me.

Ana

I look at Eldridge after hearing a crying baby, he chuckles and says we have officially became a nursery in flight. Glad I am flying today then.

Eldridge

Don't you like kids?

Ana

I love other peoples kids, you know the ones you can hand back. My schedule is just the way I like it to be, throw a baby much less two babies into the mix and I can"t drop everything a fly people every place.

Taylor

I show how to open the formula up and test the temp of the formula. Both girls eat hardily and Grey is proud of that. Until he ended up with formula all over his suit from a burping up. We get the wipes and a new outfit on the baby, then Grey goes and gets in his workout outfit. Finally got both down for a nap.

Christian

Taylor have Gail prepare for a full on invasion of family baby snatchers. Have her get everything ready with Elliott and the rest of the family so we can just walk in and lay the babies in a bed each. After a few mishaps we get home and everything is done and we leave supplies on the plane for future flights. I think Hiring another crew member to specifically tend to my girls needs will be a good idea. I get the crew together and have them give an idea as to who they think might make a good addition. Eldridge and Ana both say Todd McNamara. He raised three siblings after his parents died. He was 18 and took custody of a month old girl and twin 4 year old brothers.

Ana

Eldridge and I both think the world of Todd and he makes a good crew member. He has three siblings he is raising and is very good with kids. He has a new bride and could use the money.

Jay

You know he can use the position and is very good at last minute trips.

Eldridge

He has three kids and just got married and needs this job. He was military until his parents died leaving him with three very young siblings. He met his wife in the adoption court. Love at first sight ya know. I fell for him too, but he don't swing my way. Both work with children and can both be just as good as Todd.

Christian

Okay that's good have them both come to talk to me and bring the kids with them. Taylor run their backgrounds as well.

Gail

I have been invaded with all kinds of family and workers all over the place along with delivery persons setting up this and that, then people Moving beds into guest rooms monitors. Then the flurry slows down and the kitchen has activity in it along with Greys family putting away groceries, well baby formula and bottles. You would think a whole nursery of babies were arriving and not two.

Grace

Any new photos at all of the girls?

Gail

Yes Jason got a lot of pictures of Mr Grey with the girls and it's so funny to watch him caring for them.

Christian

Just as I nod off I hear a loud cry, it's time to make the donuts. I get up and change a very nasty smelling diaper. I throw it into the jeanie and clean up and we have a happy baby. Jay hands me a burp towel and a bottle. Then her sister wants attention, again with the nasty diapers. I think they timed that. Dueling diapers.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 Location Unknown "Seattle Stork Delivery"_**

Ana

This trip was tiring, but we got it done and can say we did a good job. The plane is going to need a good thorough cleaning and air freshened. We finally are all headed home. I am told to be ready to fly out in the next week to complete all the documents on the custody of the girls. The girls will coming with us. Todd called me later saying he and Jay along with Eldridge are on the flight as well. I guess Stephan and crew are still recovering from the crash. We are all driven home and I fall asleep in my clothes on my bear rug near my gas fireplace which I flip on. The place is small, but it so comforting to live in.

Christian

I arrived home to a very anxious family, just as I put one baby in the crib sound asleep, the other one is put in her crib asleep. I walk out and bring the baby monitors. I am looking at my whole family, including grandparents awaiting me. Gail just smiles and says I told them you were going to sleep, but they want to see the babies.

Grace

I tell Christian to go to bed we have it and will care for the girls. Mia, mom, Gail, and Kate head to look at the little darlings. They look just like Christian just a female version.

Gail

I always thought one day this would happen, but thought he was pulling my leg when he told me to get things ready for twin new born babies.

Grace

Everyone thought Elliott would be the one to bring babies home. Their mother died giving birth to them. Just then we hear a wail and all of go and see that we have one crying. I pick her up and she needs a change, then the other one cries and Gail heads into see about that one. Both are changed and are now hungry little munchkins. We take them to the lounge by the kitchen. I hand mine to Kate and Gail hand the other to Mia. Mom and dad have went to sleep in the guest room. So Gail and I get the bottles ready and grab the burp clothes.

Mia

I look at the baby and oh my she has some lungs on her. Mom hands me the burp pad and the bottle and I put the bottle where the baby feels it and she sucks like there is no tomorrow. Kates does the same thing. Kate has tears in her eyes, this has got to be breaking her heart. I know it is Elliotts.

Kate

Another reason to hate Christian, he has no wife, but now he has twins from his friend in New York. My eyes are tearing up and Elliott comes over and says it will happen for us too. Who knows these little Angels might bring us good luck.

Gail

I know how Kate feels and so does Grace. Elliott says you know Christian will let us see them any time we want to. Right Gail. I nod, but not sure if that's true or not.

Grace

I will just bring you over with me Kate, he won't turn me away from my granddaughters. We will throw a baby shower for him.

Gail

Oh he will love that alright. I snicker. I will just let you know when it's smooth sailing. He is having to go back to New York soon and you could hitch a ride with him and the girls. Get with Taylor about the schedule. Oh he has a new flight crew, the new Captain is a very petite brunette. She is called Lucky. She is pretty good, she was able to pinpoint where Stephan and his was at and that is exactly where they found them.

Taylor

I know her dad, does he have some stories about Ana. Anyway he could use a hand with the girls on the flights if you want to go. The plane is setup for the babies to be on. We call it the baby express. Gail is going, so you all might just shove you way onto the flight as well. He has hired a guy to do baby duty his name is Todd and he needs the job badly.

Next Morning

Ana

I am so stiff from laying on the rug, but I couldn't make it any further. I hear my phone go off and see it's Taylor giving me the schedule. I will be flying out tonight with the whole crew plus Mr Greys daughters and his whole family. Which means I have only 4 hours to get the plane ready and all the crew on board. I am told that Todd has been alerted and one of Stephans crew is joining us. Her name is Natalia, Taylor tells me to make sure Jay keeps her away from Christian Grey. She is all over him like snot on a Kleenex. I assure him that Natalia will be sidelined or fired.

Taylor

Stephan won't like it but you outrank him. She is supposedly her boyfriend. You can't tell it by the way she tries to hit on mr Grey. You will see when she arrives, she makes a bee line towards Grey.

Ana

I will let Todd and Jay know. Eldridge gave me a heads up on keeping the female passengers and crew off of Grey.

Todd

Okay we have an issue with Natalia, she is not to get near Christian Grey, she will try her hardest. If she gives you gruff when you instruct her to stay away from him call me out. Tell her this, If I have have Captain Steele come out and tell you, she's going to terminate your employment. She will also inform others what you were trying to do while on the job.

Jay

Ana called me in and also said we had a handsy flight attendant who is all over Christian Grey. Tell her that she touches him one time and she is fired. Captain Steeles orders. Tell her if I have leave the cockpit to handle her, she will be blackballed. After what I have heard I am shocked she isn't already.

Ana

Let's get there and get the plane in shape.

Eldridge

Time to make the wings move. Can I fly it today Ana.

Ana

You sure can. I have an issue I might have to take care of any way. Natalia you know female roman hands and rushing fingers when it comes to Christian Grey. The babies and the whole family are going to be on board. Make sure we have extras of everything and make the fuel is right for passenger, crew, and luggage. Let's get the weather for the main routes into New York.

Natalia

I was called as back up crew for Mr Greys flight tonight. There is a new captain called Lucky, I haven't flown with him yet, but he is head pilot for GEH. He hires and fires the flight staff and crew. I might just have to get in good with Lucky, could be he might get lucky. I arrive early and am ready to see Christian Grey. I unbutton my top to show a generous cleavage. As I enter the plane a petite brunette says lets button up that uniform right now Natalia. I glare at her and keep walking by.

Ana

Oh no she didn't jus blow me off. I put on my captains jacket and hat and head straight for this slut. No sluts on my flight. Natalia a word now. Everyone finds something they need to do. She turns around and one of her boobs falls out if her damn uniform. Now I am furious. Steam is coming out of my ears. I told you once and if you do not do what I asked you will be terminated and blackballed. You have 30 seconds to decide.

Natalia

Listen you dwarfette, only Lucky can fire me right now and I doubt any man will fire me and keep you. I will wait for Lucky, now get put of my face squirt.

Ana

Would anyone like to tell her how unlucky she is today? I look at her and say well today isn't your lucky day, because I am Lucky and your boss and you are fired get off the plane now. Anyone think she should be fired raise your hands. All of them did, just as she is about to drag her bag back down the stairs mr Grey enters with his family. Jay and Todd take the babies and Natalia tries to pull a fast one and tells mr Grey that she was fired by the Captain and points to me. As she is doing this her boobs fall out once again.

Christian

Natalia you have been warned too many times about that uniform being buttoned up and I am betting Ana told you to button it properly or you will get fired and from her stance I am thinking you thought Lucky was a guy and like Stephan you could manipulate him as well. Well Lucky is all woman and you are fired and because you thought you could manipulate me into

countermanding her order you have thirty seconds to get off the tar mac or be arrested for indecent exposure. I believe because of where we are its a federal crime. I might have security look into that. Now get the blank off my plane. Taylor get all clearances revoked immediately, no severance pay and let Stephan know. What self respecting woman does that? Her floppy boobs flying wherever. Thanks Ana, glad she did it before take off. Let's rock and roll. Let's get a head count Taylor.

Ana

I head to the cockpit and tell Eldridge he missed Natalias final performance.

Eldridge

Let me guess she was showing her boobs. I heard her call you dwarfette, I then high tailed into the cockpit before the fur flew.

Christian

I walk into the cockpit and says I am glad you don't have an issue with terminating employees. We found out why the plane had issues. The one Stephan was checking for mechanical problems. Well let's just say him and Natalia were having some fun on my bed. The other flight attendant had to land the plane. She just regained consciousness and told the truth. Stephan threatened to fire her if she told us what they were up to. So when Stephan is awake I want you to fire him immediately. Eldridge you think you can handle being Anas second in command?

Ana

What happens with the honest one?I mean she did report him and Natalia.

Christian

But Ana this wasn't the first incident she kept quiet about. I expect better. But I will let you talk to her and decide, but it is on your head if she gets another chance and does it again you both are fired. Think long and hard about it.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter 8 Location Unknown "New York Baby Shopping"_**

Ana

Christian made a very good point, Eldridge and I spoke at length and we both agreed, she was like them in the fact they put themselves ahead of everyone else's safety including those they could have killed by acting in such a manner. I decided to fire her and let it go. Three in one shot. Eldridge we need more staff, how is this you find three good people and we interview them together. I think we need 6 more people 3 pilots and the crew. Male or female, no sluts. Mr Grey gets hit on enough without being trapped in a plane fighting someone off.

Eldridge

I know a drag queen that has her/his pilots license. As long as they were a uniform ladies or mans is acceptable to me Ana tells me.

Ana

They just have to professional at all times. I think Mr Grey wouldn't mind giving someone a shot as long as they are professional.

Eldridge

I will set up the interview. Oh he loves babies, he just wished he could give birth.

Ana

I bet he's a hoot. It could make life more interesting that's for sure. Can't wait to meet him. Well let's put our heads together and think of how we are going to hire 5 more.

Christian

I think Ana will get my message regarding the other crew member not reporting safety issues being created on the plane. I think when she thinks it all through she will fire all three. Luckily the plane didn't cause too much damage and their were no fatalities. But the investigation found some human errors that were intentional. So there going to be spending some jail time. I left that part out so she had to make it her decision to fire all three of them prior to finding out they all were going to jail.

Grace

Thanks for letting us all come to New York so we can love on the babies sweetheart.

Christian

You are all doing me a favor, I can get some work done while all of you love on them. Kate you know I feel awful that you and Elliott are trying so hard and here I don't even try and end up with two babies. I want you and Elliott to know you can see my girls any time you wish. If there is anything I can help with on you getting your own babies tell me. Sometimes maybe going on a relaxing trip would be great. My plane is at your disposal. Just call Ana and tell her where you want to go and it will happen. In the meantime enjoy your nieces spoil them with hugs.

Kate

Sorry Christian, I am just getting the baby blues. We have been trying for a long time. Can I buy them matching outfits and take them out sometimes.

Christian

As long as you take their CPOs at all times. You are welcome to come see them any time. Elliott already knows how to change a diaper. So it is good daddy and mommy training to be around them.

Elliott

Kate want to hold the baby? She has a fresh diaper. Todd is incredible, better than those other crew you had. I thought Kate was going throw Natalia out of the plane on our last trip. She was all over me and was rude to Kate.

Christian

You should have told, I would have fired her long ago. Tell Ana if you have any problems from now on. She is in charge of my pilots and crew members.

Kate

Is that the little brunette from before? She's beautiful, tiny but won't back down. She laid into Natalia and of course Natalia dismissed her like she does to everyone on this plane. She thinks she owns this plane. But Ana followed her and pulled on her coat and said listen button those up or you are fired. She just bounced around with her boobs hanging out. Ana chased her off the plane. Then she thought you would allow her to stay if she flopped her boobs back out. When you said, I know why you were fired now put those saggy boobs away and leave my plane and the tar mac. Everyone laughed, we all hated her. We love Jay and Todd. Eldridge is pretty cool too. So Ana in charge now?

Christian

Yes she has trained in all types of aircraft. Including one her dad built fir her when she was little. Her nickname is Lucky. I guess the wind picked the plane off the ground when she was 7 and she landed it safely a mile from her after seeing her dads knows her dad and that's how she applied for the job. I gave the job as boss, because of her experience and she found my missing plane within 45 minutes, after search nearly gave up hope.

Elliott

I think we got two very tired babies here.

Christian

Todd will show you where the beds are for them. Ana walks back and tells me she has sent Hr a note letting them know that all the people on the flight that crashed are now terminated and as such their security passes are to be cancelled.

Ana

We are hiring 6 more and we have one coming to interview and we feel they would be a good addition to our diverse crew. Eldridge is going to get us some applicants and we are both going over their qualifications and final hiring is based on your background checks. I think we can assure you there will never be another Natalia. Anyway just wanted you to know my thoughts and where I am on it. I need to head back up front.

Christian

No Eldridge is flying great. I am impressed at how you handled everything and came to the right decision. All the crew are going to jail for the last event. So either way they were gone, but I wanted you to know choosing to let it go would have gotten you fired. Our lives and the lives below us and in the air are in your hands any time you fly.

Ana

Thanks Mr Grey, well its getting close to time to land. Can I get you anything at all?

Christian

Nothing, the crew has been perfect and Todd has been the best hire yet.

Mia

I know exactly where I want buy the little ladies their matching outfits.

Grace

Don't over buy young lady. Let me and Kate buy some sweet little girl things.

Christian

Okay Todd if you want to enjoy some time off have fun. If you want to go shopping and care for the babies you will be paid nicely. I have papers to complete and my father has our appearance soon. I hand him and mom my black amex. Elliott is going with dad and I to talk about something that has been bothering him since the flight.

Todd

I think hanging out with the ladies and the babies is my best bet. I take the credit card and think the plane could use more supplies for the return trip. New borns go through a lot of supplies.

Ana

Well Eldridge know anyone in New York looking for a job and willing to be on call and relocate? Let me know. I know one, but it would be a bad fit. I think a nap is called for. So see you later. I head to the Grey apartment and get to my staff quarters and lay down. Flying exhausts me.

Carrick

I am going to get some coffee and will meet you in the office.

Christian

I walk towards my office which is just past the staff quarters. I suddenly hear someone crying saying no no my mommy died while having me. It's Ans having a nightmare. She keeps saying my mommy died giving birth to me. Daddy can tell you. I know from her files that her mother died giving birth to her. I need to look at that again, normally I would notice a death certificate. But there wasn't one how odd.

Todd

Mr Grey I thought I would check in and let you know the babies are doing great. Mia is going wild on outfits, I reminded her babies grow fast.

Christian

Are you single Todd? Keep telling things like that.

Todd

Yes single,( well after my divorce from that gold digger I met in adoption court)plate is full at the present. Your sister is amazing, but I think it's best to keep it on a professional basis. I am too embarrassed to talk about what she did to me and my siblings. She lied from the moment I met her, my attorney said she targeted me as a mark. She nearly left me homeless and penny less with three siblings to feed. Ana and Eldridge don't know she scammed me out of a lot of money. Luckily she couldn't get the trust funds, but she sure as hell tried. So now my siblings are with my cousins while I work. An 21 year old raising a 16 year old boy named Sam, a 14 year old Rebecca, and a 10 year old named Paul. Our last name is Sanders. Phyllis is whats called a grifter. I was an easy target.

Christian

Good man Todd and don't forget to eat yourself and feed the women. Don't let Kate sulk, have her pick outfits out as well.

Todd

Will do, do you need anything while I am out and about?

Christian

Not yet but ty.

Carrick

Todd? As in the flight crew Todd?

Christian

Yes he was hired to be there for the babies needs while in flight. Eldridge and Ana brought him on staff. He's good don't you think so?

Carrick

Extremely good, do you know what happened to him about a year ago? Well I am glad he is getting a good start on rebuilding his life.

Christian

So Ana and Eldridge gave him a chance to rebuild his life.

Carrick

He didn't do anything wrong, but he was wronged. I can't get into it, but you are doing a great thing.

Christian

Good to hear that. Okay where do I sign and what happens now?

Carrick

We dot all the i's and cross all the t's and voila you have children. So how are you taking it so far?

Christian

Well I think my family has had more time than me with them. I did talk to Kate and let her know that I know it isn't fair that her and Elliott aren't pregnant yet. I said they are welcome to see the girls any time they wish. Suddenly we hear a scream coming from the guest quarters.

Ana

No I don't have a mommy she died giving me birth. Stop lying. You aren't my mommy.

Christian

Ana you are having a nightmare wake Lucky.

Ana

I suddenly realized I was having my nightmare again. I am so sorry I am awake now thanks to you both Mr Greys Either of you want something? I can cook lunch for us.

Christian

Sure that will be fine, but we have a cook if you just ask she will fix it for you.

Ana

Sounds good thanks

Carrick

Wonder if mom is really dead or is alive and just deserted Ana and Ray?

Christian

I think I am going to look into it.

Elliott

Ready for court and fatherhood? I know I am.

Christian

Is there anything short of handing the girls over to you to adopt, can I help with. I doubt I can find a person who could put up with me long enough to marry me and have my children. You have Elliott. Why don't you and Kate go back to Barbados for a month. All on me clothes and all. Or you both can move in with me and the girls until you get her pregnant. I have heard being around babies can relax you.

Grace

Omg we have so much, Todd bought extra supplies for the babies for the flights.

Christian

Let me give my daughter a kiss before I head to court.

Carrick

I need a papaw kisses for luck.

Todd

They just ate and they need their naps. I follow the babies to their room. Ana said it might not hurt to ask if I could get a live in nanny with mr Grey. I might ask him if that is a possibility. I highly doubt he would let all of us move in.

Ana

Todd can I speak to you for a moment? I just found out something and even Eldridge doesn't know. Your soon to be ex wife called and demanded your check be given to her. When Carrick gets back here you are going to get rid of this person. You can stay with me until you get a place for you and the kids. She was asking for child support for your siblings. I finally just ended the call and told her that your attorney will be in contact. If I have to pay for it myself you getting rid of her. You should have told us, we are your friends. And I am your boss. mr Grey likes you and everyone else does. I have a two bedroom home with a den. you can move in when we get back. Never hesitate to ask for help from us okay?

Todd

Thanks Ana. I will remember that. Who told you by the way?

Ana

Well a little birdie called Sam after she bit—him out to get my number. I told her to take it to court. Let me guess she doesn't have any kids.

Todd

Not at all her ex husband and his new wife adopted her two, because of how badly she treated them. He called me when he finally figured it out. It was too late by then.

Ana

Just relax and when Carrick returns we will go talk to him okay.

Grace

Elizabeth is just adorable in this outfit look? Kate I love that outfit, we need to get a family picture taken of all us holding them. All of us choosing the outfit we like best on them. We have time we can have someone pop up to take the pictures. Their first New York shopping trip.

Kate

Angela would love that wouldn't you? I like that Idea Grace, let's get Jose he has a place near here.

Jose

Hey Kate what's up?

Kate

Can you come to Christians to take pictures of us with his twins while he's gone?

Jose

Sure be there in 10 my cameras and equipment are still in my car.

Elliott

I think Christian is going to be surprised. Let's get everyone in the photos.

Todd

I lay out the different attire for the kids. Watch as the guy takes incredible photos. Then he has me in several. Then Ana, Eldridge, Jay, each security guy. All the household staff. Elliott and Kate look so happy holding the twins. Finally Christian takes one with him holding them both and Jose gets more of him and finally Grace and Carrick. The final photo is a picture with all of us behind the twins Jose takes 5 different shots of us. Then he gets in the photo and takes several of those. The twins are done for the day. Before I can get the twins Ana and Carrick pull me back to Christians office.

Carrick

Todd, as an attorney I hear a lot of things, Ana just told me about a call from your soon to be ex-wife. So who is working on the divorce now? Samuels. Okay Ana said she will pay all attorneys fees and you will be moving in with her until you get a place. Did you add her to anything at all? Titles, checking accounts, savings, Ana said she tried to get child support for your siblings that you have custody. You also said she lied and told you she was adopting when in fact her ex-husbands new wife was adopting her children. Okay sign this and Ana give me a dollar. I will get to the bottom of this she sounds like a grifter. If we can get her ex-husband to talk to us that would help. Don't take her calls at all. I have Anas info. Let me speak to Christian we might have to hide you and your siblings out if she is a grifter she might be dangerous.

Well everyone thinks very highly of you care of the girls. Are your siblings well behaved? If so Christian might have you move into his guest rooms. We will meet them first okay? I was hoping to talk to you about all of this a good thing Ana is nosey.

Ana

That be right I be nosey.

Two weeks later Christian has moved Todd in as a nanny and his siblings are great. His ex stormed Anas apartment. She was arrested on the spot when she attempted assault on Ana and Taylor grabbed her hands. Cctv caught it all. She apparently was still married to someone else so her and Todds marriage wasn't recognized. They found all kinds of accounts and Todd and the ex took her for everything she had. Todd was moved in the next day, mom said having him full time is better and they get played with by his siblings. Phyllis and her actual husband did this often and were wanted in all over the US and Canada. They are awaiting trials, Todd got all his money back. Her ex and his new wife got awarded back child support. Public defenders are their attorneys.

End of chapter 8

**_Chapter 9/9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 Location Unknown "Kate Has News"_**

Elliott

Kate has been ill and today she went to the doctor. Dr Amos her family doctor. I am supposed to meet her at our family's home after I get off work.

Kate

I have just been told I am pregnant. Dr. Amos has given me a name to a good Ob Gyn. Dr Fairmont her husband owns the Fairmont hotel. How nice for them.

Dr Fairmont

Let's do an ultrasound and see how far you are along, since you said the bouts of nausea started a couple of months looks like you are 10 weeks pregnant. We will monitor you and give you the best prenatal care we offer here.

Elliott

Kate called saying we are pregnant finally. Now we have to see about some help around the house. Neither of us can cook. I guess Christians twins brought us good luck.

Grace

Well Elliott gave is good news they are pregnant. Another grand baby. I have to say we are lucky.

Ana

I am happy Mr Grey had room and allowed Todd to bring his family. He is a good guy and a hard worker.

Eldridge

Jamaica Is here for his interview. I told him he had to wear a uniform. He asked if we had a female one big enough for him?

Ana

Do a special order for either one, or both if you like him he's okay by me. Just clear him through security. I have to take a few people to Portland and back by helicopter. I hope to get back by tomorrow this time.

Todd

Sam, Rebecca and Paul have been restless but we had a meeting and I explained everything and that they must be on their best behavior in mr Greys home, because he is my employer. All the kids have school they attend, so they are gone during the day. If I am gone with the twins security lets them up and Sam is in charge of Rebecca and Paul. Gail gives them a snack and supper.

**_Chapter 10/10/10/10/_**

**_Chapter 10 Location Unknown "Now Hiring"_**

HR Head of HR Louise Lassiter.

I have been given the task of going through all the applicants for pilots and crew and sending the most qualified. I decided it was better just to delegate this job to a new intern. They have to get experience anyway. Plus it isn't my job to find pilots and crew for Ana Steele. She fired my friends Stephan and Natalia. Show her that you don't screw with the head of Hr's friends.

HR Intern Inga Aftwater

I can't imagine what my boss is thinking giving me these applications to go through for her and get interviews setup. I think we should do a thorough back ground check first. I go through them and look at what they are applying for and if it is within in their skillset. Two applying for pilot jobs have never flown period. Those go in the no way pile. Three have some, but need more flight time to their licenses. Pondering pile. One guy looks good, but he wants the captains job. We already have a good one thanks. That is a no way pile. then I get and email from our head investigator red flagging 4 of the no way pile and 5 of the possibles. His name is Welch, he is scary. He then asks when we need the pilots by and the crew?

I tell him we need them in the next 30 days they have to meet criteria along with amount of flight hours and pass an extremely thorough background check.

Welch

Wait aren't you an intern? Louise is supposed to do this. Hmm don't say anything to her, but call me on all the applicants involved. I want all the ones who applied period. Do you have a moment to bring everything to my offices?

Inga A

I tell Louise I have to check with someone about all the applicants we have for air transport. I am unsure how long it might take to delve into the huge pile.

Eldridge

I just a call from a Jack Hyde stating he was supposed to contact me for an interview for a pilots job. I inform him that all applicants go through an HR review and until he gets them to forward his application to us we aren't allowed to hire until they do. Something is off regarding this just not sure what though.

I call Welch, because if we think anything is hinky about the goings on with GEH and or the hairs stand up in our neck we need to tell him that. He says because we are air transport we cannot risk letting anything suspicious go by us. We have to report any odd things to him. I get on the horn and let him know about this Jack Hyde had my number and he said Hr gave it to him.

Welch

Jack Hyde Okay give me the number off caller id. He rattles it off and then notice the number was familiar to me. Looks like it was directly from Louises Hr phone. Something is not kosher in HR land. I tell Eldridge to hold tight, I am sending security to check things out.

Jack Hyde

Listen you owe me Louise and I am getting paid somehow. I plan to get on one of his flights with him and his two daughters. He and his family owe me big time. They took every hope from me when they chose him. Grey is going to give me what he owes me and you are as well. If he wants to keep those brats of his safe that is. You better think of a way to get me on the crew

as a pilot. You wouldn't want them to find out you put Natalia on the flight to seduce Grey would you now. Plus he would then find out she's your gold digging daughter. Stephan talks when he drinks, and he was plastered. It was lucky that we were able to land that plane without crashing and killing everyone. Well the stewardess got it down safely.

Louise

Ring ring

Hello Louise here, Mr Welch may I help you with something?

Welch

Yes tell mr Hyde to leave the building now. I know he is there with you. We need to talk as well, I pulled his records and let's just say he is not being hired by GEH in any capacity. If you get him on payroll you will no longer have a job at GEH.

**_Chapter 11/11/11/11/11_**

**_Chapter 11 Location Unknown "Jack Attack"_**

Jack

I can't believe that Louise told me to leave the building and had me escorted out of Grey House. I am getting on that plane if it is the last thing I do. I will wait and hide in the back bedroom.

Ana

I have a bad feeling that this flight is going to go badly. I was alerted to a problem with one of the applicants. I told Eldridge to come locked, loaded and bullet proof vests. Taylor has been alerted to Jack Hydes problem. They found out Louise was going to push to get this on the crew like she had with Natalia. Natalia it seems is her daughter. Mr Grey had her terminated immediately. Welch has sent Eldridge and I his back ground checks and he will never work for me. I had the maintenance crew go all over the plane and check it out for any sabotage. Then had them find hiding spots and point them out to us.

Eldridge

I have Jamaica working crew and asked politely for him to dress in slacks and loafers and wear his vest and gun as well. Ana had me help get our crew a carry and conceal license. She bought the vests and the guns and paid for our training. She said it is better to be prepared and ready than to be caught unprepared. Jay is also on board.

Taylor

I alert Ana that we have a full plane today, she tells that we may have an issue and security needs to check and lock the bedrooms after all the hiding places are searched thoroughly. I know Ana is just being extra diligent since the babies are on board.

Sawyer

Doesn't Lucky think we know our job? He just says we had a violent applicant today and they tried to do an end run around the middle. Head of Hr was fired due to it. Do we have a photo of Jack Hyde? Taylor hands me one and I tell him I saw him in a security uniform earlier.

Taylor

Let's double check everything now. Starting from the cockpit back. It took us 30 minutes then we bring the passengers on. Jamaica is not happy about wearing means clothing. But he gets into character.

Todd

I brought my siblings aboard the jet along with the twins. I just need to make sure everything is in place and the baby supplies have been updated. I notice a huge box unopened in the kitchen area. We don't have anything that big ordered.

I was about to say something to Taylor when Mr Grey arrives with his family. Mia is pretty cute. I forget about the box. We are all buckled in and about to takeoff. Just after the seatbelt light is turned off, the crew head to the now curtained kitchen. That is strange. Suddenly Jamaica comes out with some guy holding him at gun point.

**_Chapter 12/12/12/12/12/12/12_**

**_Chapter 12 Location Unknown "Jack Goes Down From A Shot"_**

Jamaica

I used to be a nurse and after Ana had me wear a vest and a gun I decided to have Grace bring me a needle loaded with enough sedative to knock a grown man down. While this idiot was pointing a loaded gin at my temple I was pointing a loaded needle in a soft spot. Nothing like sedating the man through his genital areas. As he realized what just happened to him he drops like a rock to the floor. I more than earned my money as flight crew this day.

Grace

Never thought to do that to him, how you did it is beyond me, but you are definitely worth the money you are paid and then some.

Jamaica

Why thank you Mrs Grey. Thanks for the sedative and the needle. Who has cuffs, I know someone here has handcuffs or cable ties. Hey I have duct tape in my bag. Someone help me with this garbage. Ain't nobody going hurt the people I tend to on my job.

Taylor

I ask Grey if he wants to go back to Seattle and he says nope have him arrested when we make our first fuel stop. I think he will love the accommodations there.

Ana

They found Jack and Jamaica took him out quietly. Great hire Eldridge. Grace brought the sedative and the needle to drug him.

Eldridge

I knew he would be good on our crew. I found the rest of our crew plus 6 subs for emergencies. I have them on an incremented salary per month and full salary when they do fly. I thought you would think it would keep them available. They miss 6 call-ins and we suspend pay and contracts. I think that is fair.

Ana

I am starting to think you should work in the HR department which now has a vacancy. I get up and take a restroom break. After I head back I shake Jamaicas hands.

Christian

I think the hires are pretty good and think fast on their feet. Good job Jamaica. You can go change into you ladies outfit now.

Ana

Well Eldridge recommended Jamaica. He has some great ideas for our staffing and I think he is more than an equal opportunity. I think he could give the HR department a real going over.. But he loves flying so much.

**_Chapter 13/13/13/13/13/13/13_**

**_Chapter 13 Location Unknown "Hyde's Motives"_**

Christian

Taylor made an interesting recommendation to me regarding an interrogation of Hyde.

Taylor

We took Hyde to the back and after the report we read on this guy, we found out a few things and one I need to keep from the boss. I tell him my plan and it requires Eldridge and Jamaica. I as Jamaica if he has his female crew outfit in his bags?

Jamaica

I come prepared for genders. I chuckle.

Eldridge

No doubt about that.

Taylor

Okay I need you to put your female gear on and Eldridge take my lead into it. Hyde likes to hurt women, he planned on hurting Lucky. He was also in a foster home with mr Grey. Apparently he thinks Grey knocked him out of being adopted by the Greys. He had no idea they had put in the papers to adopt mr Grey prior to him being place in the foster home. So he thinks all this should be his along with the twins and Lucky. How she fits in I have no idea. Lets kick his butt. Jamaica charm the snake.

Jamaica

Taylor come on, can I keep him, he looks like he could be a great female impersonator. Too bad he only beats on women, guess men are too strong to overcome. Right Jack. Guys can I have fun with him after all he had a gun to my temple. Do you think he would have been stupid enough to pull the trigger and killed all of us?

Taylor

Let's give them time alone Eldridge. We both snicker. Jamaica is not gay by any means, but he likes to play a role and he is great at scaring guys like Hyde.

Jamaica

I reach down and check Jacks equipment out. So you are short changed there too. No brains and no equipment. And no money. You aren't even in the ball game boy. So first you hit them in the face like this right? Slam, is that hard enough boy? So you kick them in the ribs and stomach. I haven't seen you assault any men. You definitely like hurting women. I am betting. there are some too afraid to fight you and have raped them into submission.

Taylor

We got everything we wanted after Jamaica had hi wanted. He admitted to doing things to sabotage Greys businesses and his helicopters and planes. He said he had been trying to get Lucky to date him and she refused. He had been stalking her and Grey for years. He was going to kill everyone on the plane

Eldridge

Dang what did you do to him, he is scared I am going to touch his manhood. Jamaica said the less you know the better for you. We got what we needed from him and now I need to serve

**_Chapter 14/14/14/14/14_**

**_Chapter 14 Location Unknown "Hydes Arrest"_**

FBI Agent 1

I am called out with three other agents because a billionaire and his family were held hostage during his flight to his other home. They are landing in Denver to have the guy arrested and taken off the plane. I am told the steward actually took him down while having a gun pointed at his head. He had a prepared sedative in his pocket and used it on the perpetrator. It took a lot to get the guy distracted, but he had help. The perp was so involved in talking to the guy he was really wanting dead he hardly noticed when the steward shot him full of sedative. Apparently he was new to the crew and knew shooting a gun could be disastrous on a plane. Even though the plane had been searched thoroughly. Someone was paid to put a huge box in the galley right before take off. The perpetrator was in the box and got out and waited for the hostage. I have to give it to the guy he was smart, but the hostage was smarter.

Jamaica

I am asked all kinds of questions and so are all the people who were on the flight. Three hours later we are finally on our way minus one Jack Hyde. Mr Grey has assured me I would be his attendant all of his trips if I wish. Some include some very nice locations. My passport and shots are all up to date. As soon as I was asked to interview for this job I saw to it. Eldridge knew I was having issues getting a job because I liked to wear ladies clothing. His boss Ana said she was okay with my wearing the female uniform as long as I wore pants on the flight this time for security reasons. She explained that we had a death threat to the Grey family and the guy was very determined. He might even get on the flight. That is when I asked dr Grey if she could supply me with a sedative just in case something happened and we had an unwanted person aboard. I carry a gun, but thought it would not be safe to use it on the flight. I had a feeling after seeing the big box in the galley. The curtains being closed seemed odd to me since we had supplies put in there prior to boarding the flight. They never close the curtains in there. I see a big box looking oddly out of place and thought hmm now that seems strange. But I haven't flown with the Greys yet so I just walk around it. It looks legitimate, but something is off about it. I decide to load the needle and keep it ready just in case.

I am so glad I loaded the needle and had it ready to inject, because it saved all of us. This Hyde guy was insane wanting to shoot a gin on the plane. Mr Grey kept him annoyed and told him if he shot the gun we could all die including himself. Grey knew he only cared about himself. So he used that knowledge against him. Once I felt the gun move from my scalp I used the needle and moments later he went down. The gun was taken from his hand, and luckily the safety was on, guess he didn't know it.

Christian

I have been answering all the questions along with my security staff and my flight crew along with my pilots. My family were kept in the dark about Hyde and his threats. He pretty much wanted me and my empire, he felt he should have it and not me. He said as much to my mother and she let him know in no uncertain terms that they had the paperwork for my adoption long before he met me in the foster home. She also informed him that the state doesn't allow potential adoptive parents to go shopping at the foster homes for potential adoptive children. She said I thought you were supposed to be a smart man.

Grace

Mr Hyde, Christian was not given any of his empire he worked day and night getting all of this and we had nothing to do with it at all. He was taught well by us and was not spoiled or coddled. You however blame your shortcomings on us not adopting you and are wanting what he has built with his hard work and sweat. After this I suspect you dwelled too much on what he achieved and haven't attempted to create your own empire. You sound like someone who thinks he should be handed everything on a silver platter. Well you would never have fit into our family. We are all hard working people. We worked to get where we are and what we have. So has Christian and you apparently let your delusional thinking take you over. Instead of working hard as well, you became a criminal.

FBI Agent 2

I think we have everything we need and we will let you all know when we need you for his trial. Hyde has been read his rights and he knows them all of that was recorded so he can't get off saying we haven't. So you all can leave at this point. I am so sorry you all had to endure this jerks misdeeds. He winks at Mia.

Mia

Okay so he asked for my number and I gave it to him. Alex Sanchez was very kind to me and asked me for my number. He said he makes it to Seattle about 6 times a year. So he would love to have dinner when he is in town. Christian glares at him and me and I shrug and go sit down.

Christian

I can't believe Sanchez winked at Mia and she winked back at him. I think she and I need to talk about this.


End file.
